A dye fixing element is used to fix a transferred dye in methods in which an image is formed by transferring a dye. Such methods include: a color diffusion transfer method (a photographic technique by which a color image is obtained by diffusion transferring a dye imagewise formed), a heat developing color diffusion transfer method, and a dye heat transfer method (a photographic technique by which an image is obtained by thermally transferring a heat transferable dye).
In such methods, an organic dye is usually used as a dye for forming an image. However, these organic dyes are problematic because exposure to sun light and fluorescent lamp light gradually decomposes and fades them. Thus an image deteriorates over time.
In order to prevent this fading of the dye, various anti-fading agents are disclosed in JP-A-57-68833 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an unexamined published Japanese patent application), JP-A-60-130735, JP-A-61-118748, JP-A-61-159644, JP-A-1-164940, JP-A-1-183653, and JP-A-1-28854, and JP-B-61-13740 (the term "JP-B" as used herein means an examined Japanese patent publication), JP-B-61-13741, and JP-B-61-13742.
However, these anti-fading agents are not powerful; therefore, more powerful anti-fading agents are needed.